


I'll tell you something I think you'll understand

by holograms



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usnavi is kind of obsessed with Benny's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you something I think you'll understand

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Beatles' "I Want to Hold Your Hand" — _when I touch you I feel happy inside_. Heh. I'm trash.

Benny has beautiful hands. Well, maybe beautiful isn't the right word — elegant? handsome? A combination of both. Undefinable, in either language Usnavi knows. They're large and broad with long, thick fingers, and they've been on Usnavi enough (fingers brushing against his as he takes his coffee from him, a pat on the shoulder, a possessive squeeze at the back of this neck, a hand splayed across his stomach as he thrusts into him) to know they're strong as they look.

The point is, Benny and his hands are distracting. Benny uses his hands so freely it almost becomes fastidious, but it's also measured and used with purpose — all something very _Benny_. They're enchanting, how they flit in the air when he's describing something, fingers curl into sarcastic air quotes, gestures out with an open palm to emphasize a point. How they drag across the smooth slope of Usnavi's back, the expanse of one hand wrapping around Usnavi's dick as the long fingers of his other press slick inside Usnavi.

While they can be _rough_ (leaving behind bruises around Usnavi's waist that stay for days), they could also caress and praise and know exactly how to make Usnavi a trembling mess, touching him feather-light as he whispers sweet nothings in his ear.

So, maybe Usnavi is a little bit obsessed. And Usnavi knows that Benny knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

Jerk.

Like now, Benny is _teasing_ him, there's no other word for it — he's holding Usnavi strong around his wrists, pinning Usnavi down as he ravishes his body. Benny writhes on top of him as they grind their erections against each other in a hurried and desperate pace, but all Usnavi can focus on his how Benny's fingers delicately circle his wrist, how Benny puts pressure on the joints with his palms and digs his fingers into his skin. Both harsh and gentle, and it drives Usnavi crazy.

Usnavi turns his head to lick at Benny's knuckles that are straining with his grip. Benny flinches, but then gives some slack on his hold so Usnavi can slide their hands together, palm to palm.

"'Navi," Benny says, and squeezes Usnavi's hand, but then Usnavi brings Benny's hand to his mouth and kisses each finger tip. One, two, three, four, and five concluding with his thumb. Usnavi keeps his gaze with Benny's the entire time, and when Benny finally dips two his fingers into Usnavi mouth, Usnavi lets out a loud moan and his eyes flutter shut.

Inside his mouth, Usnavi feels Benny's fingers twitch. "Suck them," Benny begs, and Benny starts rutting against him harder and ah, yeah, there is Benny's other hand creeping down Usnavi's waist to hold him tight. Usnavi takes the fingers deeper into his mouth, sucks hard. Benny starts pushing them in and out, letting them drag out over Usnavi's kissed-swollen lips.

"Yeah, like that," Benny says. "Want to get them wet so I can open you up, fuck you with my fingers."

Usnavi glances up at Benny, his gaze hazy with arousal. His mouth is full of Benny's fingers — three now — so he can't talk but he gives him a look he hopes conveys desire.

Benny chuckles. "I've seen you looking. I know you love them." Then, Benny curls them against his tongue and fuck, that's good. Usnavi sticks his tongue between the pointer and middle finger and Benny squeezes his tongue with them. By now, there's spit running down Usnavi's chin and Benny looks absolutely devious — he loves to make Usnavi a mess with the simple touch of his hands.

Benny drags his fingers out, sure to rub them against Usnavi's lips, chin, and smear saliva on his face. Usnavi licks his lips, missing something filling his mouth. "Benny," he gasps. "Please."

"I'll be filling you up again soon," Benny promises, and then slips one spit-slicked finger slowly against Usnavi's hole, running his fingertip around the rim. Above Usnavi, Benny grins. He's taking his time. Usnavi whines at the prospect of having to wait.

"My mouth," Usnavi says, panting. "Want them in my mouth."

Benny smirks. "Good thing I have two hands then, huh?" And then Benny offers Usnavi two fingers from his other hand, pressing them against Usnavi's mouth. Usnavi parts his lips and takes them, takes them in as far as he can until he thinks he can almost _choke_. All he can do is let a muffled groan escape when Benny pushes hard into him with the finger that had been teasing his hole, and slowly fucks him with it, pushing it in past his knuckles and then back out again, then adding another a finger and it's a little too soon but the burn of the stretch is wonderful, Usnavi wants wants wants.

"I hope you can come like this because my hands are too busy to touch your cock," Benny says. He's seems almost amused that he has Usnavi strung up — fingers in his ass and in his mouth, working him to unravel but slow slow slow.

As an answer, Usnavi fucks himself down on Benny's fingers. _More_ , is the unspoken request. _Faster_. But Benny, that tease, instead shoves another thick finger into Usnavi's mouth.

"Oh, Usnavi," Benny coos. "Don't worry, I'm gonna let you come." He kisses his shoulder. "But I'm gonna take my time."

Usnavi's eyes flutter shut, basking in Benny's voice in his ears, and his fingers filling his mouth and stretching him open.

He feels perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk Bensnavi to me @tumblr


End file.
